A virtualization trend in the information technology (IT) arena is driving the development of many virtualization technologies such as network virtualization. Network virtualization solutions can consolidate multiple physical networks into one virtual network. They can also logically segment a single physical network into multiple logical networks. Partitions can be added to rapidly scale the network for business needs. Network virtualization represents a new IT paradigm, challenging existing physical network deployment models. Network virtualization offers many benefits such as expanding availability of single IT assets to multiple users, managing multiple IT assets as a single resource, and providing dedicated virtual networks for applications: all of which can lead to revenue generation, expense reduction, and customer satisfaction.